The Horrors at Phantomhive Manor
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: A one shot in the perspective of a man trying to assasinate Ciel.


I was an assassin. That's right, I WAS an assassin. I am dead now. I'm a ghost, unbelievable right? But the tale of how I died is much crazier than the fact that I'm a ghost. As I said I was an assassin. I was to kill The Earl Phantomhive, the head of the funtom toy company. I was also told of stories about him in the underworld. He is the Queen's guard dog. I was to pretend to be a friend of a man known as The Undertaker. I was scheduled to visit there. My story was that I was going to be around the area and I needed a place to stay for one night. I took a carriage to the manor. When I got to the manor I took my took my bags and hoped off. I paid the man that drove me and I walked to the doors. I looked up at the huge mansion in front of me. I looked at it in awe. It was amazing. It was something I will never forget. I placed my bags down on the ground and knocked on the door. I waited at the door steps intill someone answered. When the door opened I saw a butler dressed in black. He had a big smile on his face. It was very welcoming but yet, something felt unsettling about it.

"Welcome to the Phantohive manor, please come in" the butler greeted me with. I smiled and picked up my bags and walked inside. The inside was even better than the outside. There was a large staircase leading upstairs.

"The Young Master will be down momentarily. Please, let me take your coat." Said the butler.

"Okay, but only if you tell me your name" I said.

"My name is Sebastian" said the butler.

"Nice to meet you Sebastian" I said.

"Nice to meet you sir" said Sebastian. I smiled at the butler. I stood there waiting for the Earl. While I was waiting five other servants came in. I looked at them.

"Hello there, what are your names?" I asked. They all spoke

"My name is Mey Rin, yes it is. I am the maid."

"Hello, I'm Finnian the Gardner!"

"I'm Bard and I'm the chef!"

"This is Snake the footman – says Oscar."

"Ho Ho Ho" they all spoke. They all spoke with such passion. Before I could talk to them I heard footsteps. On the top of the stairs was The Earl Phantomhive. The very man I was sent to kill. He was a child? I was not informed that he was a kid. I realized what the butler meant when he said young master. I thought he just meant he was little younger than me, or Sebastian.

"Hello" said the Earl as he walked down the stairs. He looked at me. I had fine clothing on. He had an eyepatch on and I wondered why.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive. You must be James Fisher." He said. I got confused for a second. I had forgotten that was my cover name. Then I realized it.

"Oh yes, that is me" I said. The boy looked at me.

"So um.. I'm assuming you want to do something. It's not that late. Want to play chess?" Ciel asked.

"Oh sure" I said.

"Alright" said Ciel. Ciel, Sebastian and I walked into the living room. The earl and I both sat. We set up the game and started playing. I am not good at chess. I did very poorly in the first game. He one very quickly.

"You're very good" I told him.

"Thank you" He said. We continued to play until it got very late. I would have killed him if it wasn't for Sebastian being in the room with us the whole time. Eventually we each went to go to bed. I was token to my bedroom. I sat on the bed. I started unpacking my luggage. I took out the gun I had. I looked at it. It was time. I was going to kill Ciel Phantomhive. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a snake. I looked at it and it slithered away.

'Weird' I thought. Then I had remembered one of the servants. They had a lot of snakes them. He was talking like he was speaking for the snakes, and he was. What if the snake went and warned the others about me. I had to act fast. If I had to I would kill the servants too. I opened the door and walked out of the room. The hallways were empty. It was dark and creepy. I felt a strange feeling. I started walking through the halls being very alert. I heard someone walking behind me. I turned around to see Sebastian. I quickly hid my gun before he could see it.

"Now what are you doing out of bed?" Sebastian asked. I got nervous. I didn't know what to say.

"Uh… I uh… I went to get some water" I said.

"Ah, well you should have just called for me. I will get you some. You just go back to your room." Said the butler. Sebastian took off in the direction I was heading. Now I had to kill Sebastian too. I moved to the other direction as quick as I could while still being quiet. I went through a few doors. Eventually I ran into the maid Mey Rin. She looked at me.

"You are an assassin, yes you are. I was an assassin too." She took out two guns, and took off her glasses "so I know an assassin when I see one." I took out my gun too. She took a shot at me landing right in my left shoulder. I fell down on the ground. I couldn't help but scream in pain. Blood started to drip out of my shoulder.

"I'll let the others take care of the rest" said Mey RIn. She walked away putting her glasses back on. I started to crawl. I had to kill the Earl Phantomhive. I then saw Finnian the gardener. The moment I saw him I took a shot at him. He dodged it and looked at me.

"Well that wasn't very nice, wasn't it" he said. He walked over to me. He frowned.

"Oh I do hate violence" he said He then punched me right in the face. He had incredible strength. He broke some of my teeth and made my nose start to bleed. He then walked away frowning. I continued on. I started to feel nauseous. I made my way to the kitchen where Sebastian should have been. But Sebastian wasn't there. But instead the chef Bard. He was chopping up some lettuce. I went to sneak up in him. I was about to shoot him in the head when he took out a rifle and shot me it my right leg. I screamed again. This time I started to cry.

"Don't mess with the chef!' said Bardroy "Now scram!" He kicked me. I moved away as fast as I could. I made my way out of the kitchen. I started to cry on the floor. I had given up. I knew my life was over. All of a sudden I felt snakes wrapping around me. I looked up to see Snake right in front of me.

"I saw the guuun – says Keats" said Snake. The snakes wrapped around me tight. They almost killed me. But then came footsteps. Sebastian had returned with a glass of water in his hand. The snakes let me go. They returned to Snake. Snake turned to Sebastian and nodded. Snake exited the room. Sebastian looked at me. He smiled. Not a comforting smile like before, but a devilish smile, a smile of a dark crow. He took the water and poured it on my head. I shivered at the water, it was freezing cold. Sebastian then started kicking me. I yelled with each kick. He kept kicking me for about two minutes straight. He then stopped. I cried.

"What? Haas the assassin turned into a little baby?" Asked Sebastian. I started to flee. I moved as far away as I could. The butler grabbed my legs. He smiled before revealing his true form. A giant crow like being. Feathers falling onto the ground. It was hideous.

"Yo you.. y you a are a monster!" I shouted. He smirked.

"Np, you see, I'm simply one hell of a butler." He said. Right at that moment the demon stoke my with a hit that ended my life.


End file.
